


Canvas

by 3rachaismylifue



Series: School Life [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Based on that one tumblr, His Songs Are All Bops, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, also stan Junho, brian and jisung are brother, but I really want to write this, dowoon isn't mentioned because I'm planning something, jaepil, lord help me, minsung if you squint, probably, seungjin if you squint, seungmin and wonpil are brothers, teacherxteacher because I'm soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rachaismylifue/pseuds/3rachaismylifue
Summary: Park Jaehyung is known as that strict literature teacher with killer bitch face in school. Every student is high-key scared of him and maybe that's why every student is wondering how the actual fuck did their grumpy literature teacher manage to capture the attention and currently dating Kim Wonpil, the cheerful math teacher.____________________It was originally gonna be Brian X Dowoon but somehow it fits Jaepil more





	Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> Do not expect much as I am a beginner at writing. Also let me know in the comments if you enjoyed it :D

Walking through the hall, Jae barely gives a damn about what his students murmur about when he passes by because he's heard them one too many times. It always revolves around the fact of how he was dating their 'beloved' teacher, Kim Wonpil. If only they knew how Wonpil was when they were alone. Wonpil wasn't bad at any sort of way, Jae was just salty over the fact that the whole school seems to be worshiping the ground that Wonpil walks. Everywhere Wonpil goes, students would flock the way, coming with thousands of reasons to talk to him and Wonpil being the goddamn sunshine he is, always gave them his undivided attention.

There were days that Wonpil would be late because a student would hold him back and when those days occur, Jae would always walk into class extra cranky the next day. Students from his class had learned it the hard way, thus the establishment of the 'Stop Cranky Jae' club. Jae knew that his students meant well, and those in the clubs were students who aren't afraid of him or were simply his favorite students.

The president of the club was Kim Seungmin, who literally walks over Jae because of his privilege as Wonpil's younger brother. As much as Jae says he loathes the younger boy, he knows deep down that he treasure said, boy, like he treasure his boyfriend but honestly, forming a damn club was too extra. To make matters worse, his co-worker, Younghyun, or as Jae would call him, Brian had the audacity to make the club official with the disguise as a music club. He can't believe they managed to slip under the higher uppers but to be fair, Brian does actually know how to play an instrument and has the voice of an angel. But because of the club's 'cover', the students who are actually interested in joining the music club was roped into helping to prevent Wonpil from being late. In short, the damn music club became a Wonpil protection squad and every time Jae sees Wonpil walking to his car after school with Woojin be his side, bless that child -he wanted to learn music but was stuck with whatever this is-, he couldn't help himself from letting out an exasperated sigh.

When he complained to Wonpil about the club during one of their movie night, Wonpil just let out a laugh and kissed him. In the end, they make out on the couch, movie long forgotten and Jae managed to put his mind off whatever thing that was bothering him. (Jae would never admit out loud that he was actually thankful for the clubs existence because of how jealous gets with some of the students but Wonpil knows, Wonpil always knows.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seungmin was never one to actually go berserk over something simple, but when he accidentally heard one of his classmates talk about how Wonpil and Jae are in a one-sided relationship, Seungmin felt utterly offended. Seungmin loves Jae as much as he loves his brother because they are sort of a package deal. It was impossible to see Wonpil without Jae and vice-versa. The only place where they aren't attached on the hips was literally when they are teaching at school because of proper etiquette. 

People should really mind their own fucking business. Just because these idiots don't have the privilege to see how the couple acts when they're together, they're judging Jae's love for Wonpil. When Seungmin quite literally tattles on how whipped Jae is, the whole class just looked at his as if he was crazy. Was being Kim freaking Wonpil's brother not enough proof for all of these idiots to trust him? Apparently, it isn't enough so he decided to make up a plan. A plan to show how much a softie their Mr. Park actually is. This is going to be fun. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jae doesn't know what was going on, but he has a bad feeling about something. It's as if something was going against him. He tried to keep his mind off the bad vibes and tried his best to focus on his work in hand. When he felt really antsy for some reason, he decided that enough was enough. Picking up his phone, he dialed a number he knew by heart. After a few rings, the only person who could calm him answers the phone.

"Hey babe, can I see you?" Jae asked, keeping his voice low as to not attract the attention of his co-workers. While the news of him and Wonpil was spread throughout the school, only a selected few knew how they actually have gotten together, which includes his dear friend Brian who's not even bothering to pretend that he wasn't eavesdropping Jae's conversation.

"Sure, where you wanna meet?" Wonpil response was so bright, Jae was convinced it's because Jae was never one to initiate such action at a workplace. Also, the image of Jae being the uptight literature teacher had made him keep his crackhead self for when he was with his close friends. Surely Wonpil would take it to his advantage and try to get the most out of Jae, that freaking snake. But he was his snake, he thought fondly. Jae finally stepped out of his daydream when he heard Brian clearing his throat. 

"What do you want?" Jae asked, annoyed. "Well, for one, your boyfriend has been trying to get your attention for like a minute now." Widening his eyes, Jae went back to Wonpil and decided to meet at the music club in 10 minutes. Though they were co-workers, both of their offices were located on different floors. "Be safe," Brian said, giving Jae a wink. Jae just gave him the finger and walk out. He had more important matters to think off -that weird feeling that's been giving him chills- and he's in dire need of his sunshine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seungmin and Brian were sort of close, but it was more of him being friends with Jisung, Brian's half brother who is one of his best friends. So basically, after divorcing Brian's father, his mother remarried and got Jisung. Brian cares a lot about Jisung and is really skeptical of his relationship with the resident playboy, Lee Minho but Jisung always says that they were friends and nothing more, but that is a story for another day. Point is, Brian and Seungmin had made a pact on exposing how soft Jae actually is to his classmates. That's why Seungmin was the least surprised when Brian came in and interrupted their Science teacher, Mr.Park Sungjin, who is also a close friend of Jae and is somehow on board with the idea. Seungmin once heard Jae call him Bob, and as much as he loves his Science teacher, he does actually resemble the character.

After the two teachers went on a staring contest consisting of Brian looking at Sungjin with a grin so wide -Seungmin was afraid he's gonna have sore cheeks- and Sungjin looking back at Brian with a raised eyebrow before sporting a similar grin, it was finally business time. And at that moment, Seungmin could also feel the urge to break out into that same grin.

Not wanting to waste time, the teachers asked the student to slowly make way to the music club. If they were lucky, they'd catch the couple cuddling. If they weren't, they'd probably walk into them doing something NSFW but Seungmin doubt that would happen. Surely Jae would have enough self-control, right?

Trying his best to think of positives thought and not at how his brother would probably seduce his beloved boyfriend into doing something Jae would regret. Shuddering, Seungmin fastens his pace in hopes that at least the most he'd have to watch is them making out, he'd seen that too many times now he could barely care less but he does not want to see anything more than that. 

To his relief, when they arrive at the club room, the couple was cuddling on one of the couch in the club room. Seungmin walks up to the couple and sat on the couch on the opposite, the couple barely gave him any recognition. Seungmin knows that both of the two idiots in love is completely oblivious of the twenty pair of eyes looking in shocked as Wonpil plays with Jae's hair as Jae lays down on his chest. The scene was so domestic that Brian and Sungjin had ushered the students back to class, not wanting to interrupt the moment between the couple, leaving Seungmin behind. When Seungmin decided to return to class, he caught a glimpse of his brother's eyes and he groans. He was sure that he's going to get an earful tonight but it'd be worth it. Well, at least he hopes so.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Seungmin did get an earful of nagging from Wonpil and a confused what from Jae, everything went back to normal. Well, if there was anything normal, to begin with. Although Jae wasn't quite sure what had happened, it seems that students came over to him more and he sometimes finds himself broking out of his uptight character. The club was finally functioning properly and sometimes Jae would visit to help, also to hang out with the students since they bonded over the whole Wonpil ordeal. 

As for his class, sometimes on one of those days where he gives them an assignment that he knew they'd procrastinate first before actually taking their time doing it, they'd ask him about his relationship with Wonpil. Sometimes he'd refuse but most of the time, he'd tell them about how they got together. No matter how many times he tells them about how Jae knew Wonpil from one of his classes in college and how he'd decline the younger's offer to hang out simply because he thought that he'd be 3rd wheeling Wonpil and Sungjin before actually finding out that they are not actually going out and that Sungjin was pining over someone else, his students never got tired of listening. 

Though Seungmin often complains to him during his visit, (they made it a tradition to visit their family's house once a week after they moved in together, mostly because Wonpil wants to update on Seungmin's unsuccessful pining over his crush, the infamous Hwang Hyunjin) he knows that the younger actually love hearing those stories. One thing for sure is that somehow, life got better for Jae but the source of his happiness still remains the same. 

"You're doing it again," Seungmin said, pointing at Jae."Doing what?" "Honey, you're doing that dumb smile you do when you talk about me in your class." Jae was left gawking at his sunshine before groaning and covering his face. Of course, he'd known, Wonpil always knew


End file.
